MetalGarurumon
|-|Metalgarurumon= MetalGarurumon is the final form of Garurumon, powered up by metallizing almost its entire body. Not only has it retained its natural keenness when it underwent metallization, but it can also pulverize the opponent with the countless weapons concealed throughout its body. It radiates invisible lasers from the four Laser Sights on the tip of its nose, and because it is able to analyze the targets before it using all of its sensors, such as infrared rays and X-rays, it is impossible to escape Metal Garurumon even when among the darkness outside of its field of vision. Also, it can release beam-shaped wings from the arms extending from its back, allowing it to fly about the Net Space at extremely high speed. |-|MetalGarurumon X= Additional armaments and enhancements to its sensors have been confirmed. In order to arm its entire body to be adaptable from long to short distances, it has taken on a bipedal form, and is equipped with the gatling gun "Metal Storm", which has the ability to fire at long distances and rapid-fire extremely quickly even at short distances, boasting of overwhelming firepower. The capacity of all of its bombardments is more than 1.2 times that of Magna Garurumon, so it is definitely a beast firearm capable of moving quickly. |-|WereGarurumon X= It has been confirmed that it has acquired a more powerful physique. It is a rigid-legged warrior whose splendid kicks, which have almost doubled and are unleashed using its physique, have the power to blow away heavyweight Digimon in a single hit. Equipped with armor made of thinly manufactured, lightweight Chrome Digizoid that doesn't hinder the movements of its kicking techniques, it is a combat specialist that is balanced in both offense and defense, and is a reliable Digimon who fights by using its body as a shield for its master when it comes to an emergency. |-|WereGarurumon= A Beast Man Digimon that evolved from Garurumon and became able to walk on two legs. It lost its speed due to becoming bipedal, but became a Commando Type Digimon with stronger offensive and defensive power, as well as developing a tactical nature. Its kicking techniques, which it unleashes using the leg strength it inherited from Garurumon, are quite strong, so its jumping ability contends for first or second place among other Digimon. Also, it is rich with loyalty, and has a reliable nature, faithfully executing its mission if its master gives it an order. |-|Garurumon X= Its rare fur has hardened further from living in colder places, making it difficult to hurt. Its fighting instinct has become even more intense, driving it to fight to the bitter end, so Garurumon has few Digimon that are willing to fight against it. As it boasts the best qualities of a Combat-species Digimon, it is said that a qualified Tamer is required to handle it. |-|Garurumon= Covered in blue, white, and silver-colored fur, it is a Beast Digimon with an appearance resembling a wolf. That fur is as hard as "Mithril", which is called a legendary rare metal, and since the blades growing from the tips of its shoulders have sharp edges, anything that touches them is cut to pieces. As it possesses a furious combat instinct and sinews honed in freezing lands, as well as carnivore-like agility and the accuracy to reliably bring down its targets, it is a being feared by other Digimon. However, it is extremely intelligent, and it faithfully obeys those who it recognizes as its master or leader. |-|Gabumon X= Although it was originally classified as a Reptile-type, it took in the data of a popular Beast-type and became a Beast-type itself. Its timid personality has not changed due to its cowardice, but when it wears its fur pelt, it prefers rough fighting styles and launches quick attacks typical of a Beast-type. It acquired its "Petit Fire Hook", a striking technique in which it pounds the enemy with its right hand covered in "Petit Fire". Therefore, it does not wear its precious fur pelt over its right hand. |-|Gabumon= Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it is clearly a Reptile Digimon. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which Garurumon leaves behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. When it is wearing the fur pelt, its personality does a complete 180° shift. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Gabumon | Gabumon X | Garurumon | Garurumon X | WereGarurumon | Were Garurumon X | MetalGarurumon | MetalGarurumon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Rookie level Data Attribute Reptile Digimon | Champion level Vaccine Attribute Beast Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Beast Man Digimon | Mega level Data Attribute Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Gabumon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant |-|Garurumon=All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Other Garurumon can tank Seadramon's Ice Blast in which is Absolute Zero) |-|WereGarurumon=All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon meteors), Energy Manipulation |-|MetalGarurumon=All previous abilities, The four laser sites on the tip of his nose emit an invisible laser beam, meaning that no-one can escape MetalGarurumon's site; the laser is made up of infrared rays and X-rays that can analyze objects in front of him even in the darkness, Enhanced Senses, Flight/Levitation, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation |-|X-Antibody Forms=Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to Agumon) | At least Large Building level+ (Should be at least comparable to Guilmon who can vaporize large blocks of concrete) | Island level (Comparable to Meramon) | At least Island level (Astronomically stronger than before) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to MetalGreymon who performed this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Astronomically stronger than before) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon) | At least Galaxy level (Overall increased stats, contended with Omegamon for a short period of time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypesonic+ (Far superior to before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | At least Relativistic with FTL combt speed | Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: A few meters as Gabumon and Garurumon |At least several hundred meters, possibly a kilometer | Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average human intellect give or take Weaknesses: No real weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gabumon and Gabumon X *'Petit Fire:' Shoots a stream of blue flame out of its mouth. *'Little Horn:' Rams the horn on its head into the foe. *'Machine Gun Jab:' Continual throws punches at the foe. *'Drill Horn Special:' Jumps into the air and attacks with horn by spinning over a long distance. *'Comet Hammer:' Hits the foe with earth energy. Garurumon and Garurumon X *'Howling Blaster:' Fires blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Subzero Ice Fang:' Bites an enemy with icy fangs. *'Ice Wall:' Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *'Speed Charge:' Boost his speed by 10% *'Ice Cannon:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Wolf Cry:' Howls a powerful shockwave. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. WereGarurumon and WereGarurumon X *'Kaiser Nail:' Slashes at the opponent with its powerful claws. *'Baldy Blow:' Punches the enemy with its spiked brass knuckles. *'Engetsugeri:' A powerful kick that can fire a blade of energy at the opponent. *'Meteor Fall:' Summons a large meteor to crush the enemy and burn them to ashes. Metalgarurumon *'Cocytus Breath:' Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Grace Cross Freezer:' Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Garuru Tomahawk:' Fires a missile from its chest. *'Metal Wolf Snout:' Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. *'Aura:' Heals himself or an ally. *'Speed Charge Field:' Boosts he and his allies' speed. *'Metal Howling:' Attacks the enemy with a powerful howl. *'Chrono Breaker:': Inherited from Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. Metalgarurumon X *'Cocytus Breath:' Spews a cold wave at absolute zero which completely freezes everything, and brings the victim's vital functions to a screeching halt. Note: WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X's fight with Omegamon is considered to be an outlier. Key: Gabumon | Gabumon X | Garurumon | Garurumon X | WereGarurumon | WereGarurumon X | MetalGarurumon | MetalGarurumon X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Psychemon (Digimon) Psychemon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Wolves Category:Cyborgs Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings